Caius the Shadow God
Name: Caius Age: ? Species: God Powers: Shadows,Darkness. Weakness: Light. Alligment: Good Theme Backstory Caius was born on Utopia with his little brother Delg where for years he trained to control his un-natural Shadow abilities in which had never been given to a god while being the stronger one of his family which caused Delg to loose it and turn evil killing their parents and causing a huge fight between the two brothers in a hanger before he escaped. His un-normal powers made him very ignored by most other gods and so he became annoyed with most other gods and concentrated on his shadow abilities and so he was appointed the position of God of Shadows. Caius created the Shadow Bow and Dusk Stones himself during his time on Utopia,he later went on to move into the citadel. He was later killed in the fight against the Grim Reapers when Amilace and her army invaded the Underworld. Personallity Caius is incredibly serious about his job as a god, he is hard working and always wanting to please his highers as proved when he and other gods offered to assist in guarding the Citadel after Zant invaded it however he is shown to lack much social interaction and tends to not socialise very often out of work, he owned his own lab on Utopia and in his spare time spent time making powerful weapons which lated mysteriously ended up on Mobius. He is very hard working and dedicated to his title as a god and shows a deep sense of care for those around him like many gods, he feels constantly depressed while around his Brother or when in a topic about him as he feels guilty for not putting his brothers problems before his own. Peerage Like others who compete in Mirage Battles Caius has his own peerage. Queen Aura After taking up the position of the leader of the gods, Caius instantly offered Aura the place of Queen in his peerage in which she happily accepted the possition, Aura has the power of every other peice in Caius's peerage and is arguably the strongest in his peerage other then Caius himself. Bishop Azilla Azilla is the current god of light and has been a part of Caius's peerage since it was formed, She and Caius are close friends and Caius places high hopes in Azilla on the battlefield, togeather with Aura the two girls have won most of Caius's victorys on there own. Knight Surxer Surxer is the current god of water and is a skilled swordsman, his attacks are fast and Caius often uses him to quickly advance into enemy places and take down enemies with quick speed for a suprise attack before launching the rest of his peerage after the remaining enemies. Rook Raixur Raixur is the current god of ground and is a strong fighter with his fists and can take a lot of hits before being defeated, he is often used as a shield peice protecting Caius who often waits back at his home base during a mirage battle, he has saved Caius many times during mirage battles. Pawns (8) Azu Azu is Caius's first pawn, a young female pawn who moves almost as quickly as Surxer. She is also the younger sister of Raixur and is often also sent to the frontlines quickly with Surxer. Huru Huru is Caius's second pawn, a male teenager who is good at healing those around him, he often is used as a healer in battle. 'Azalu, Caiu, Liuox, Faz, Darkrez, Divine. ' ''' '''The others pawns in caius's peerage, each have no real uniqueness and are just pawns. Relationships Delg Delg and Caius never interacted very much when they were young as Caius was the center of attention from his parents driving Delg mad and causing him to kill their parents, Caius had first wanted to help his brother but realised later that he was too far gone and now wishes to kill Delg to stop his destructive rampage. Aura Aura is the only person Caius is shown to talk to outside of work as she assists him with trying to learn about his shadow powers of which he is still confused about and the two maintain a professional relationship at work, Aura is the only person that could be considered Caius's friend and the two do very well working togeather on the battlefield however Aura does find him annoying at times with his lack of social skills and his constant want to just rush into battle. Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Gods Category:God Category:Dead